


Mother of Pearl

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magical Pregnancy, Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has some unexpected news for Garnet. For the "I'm pregnant" prompt on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of Pearl

The signs were all there.

 

Her balance was completely ruined; she spent more time at rest than on her feet. Her ankles gave way sometimes, and she’d had to give up her morning dance routine entirely.

 

It was a unique ability among Pearls, perfectly normal even in custom, _rare_ Pearls, but that didn’t make the realization any less horrifying. Of course she hadn’t been designed to be sterile; there was no reason for the Diamonds to worry that their Pearls would be out sporting, out in environments with suitable cores.

 

The pull in her Gem couldn’t have been anything else, though. Pearl could feel magic pooling in her abdomen as the new Gem grew day by day.

 

She had to tell Garnet.

 

It took some searching. She ran into Amethyst first and almost burst into tears, but managed to hold those back. Amethyst directed her to the boiler room (“ _P, where do you **think** she is? Come on.”)_ and Pearl took off like a rocket.

 

The Temple was easy enough to navigate, even in her mounting panic. She reached the basement in record time, chest heaving more than the exertion should have warranted. “Garnet!”

 

Her partner turned toward her, and Pearl rapidly came to tears as she flung herself into Garnet’s waiting arms.

 

She didn’t know how to explain. Didn’t know where to start. Garnet wasn’t from Homeworld, and it was such a tightly kept trade secret—she didn’t doubt that her components wouldn’t have known Pearls were capable of reproduction unless they owned their own, and that wasn’t possible. Sapphire may have had the rank to order a cheaper Pearl from Nacre, but she’d never mentioned it.

 

“Garnet, I…” Pearl tried, several times, but hiccups caught her words and had her dissolving into tears all over again. She thought of Rose, of how her former lover had given everything to have Steven, of how unfair it had been—and this only made her hysterics worse.

 

“Ssh,” Garnet murmured soothingly, “Breathe. Breathe and calm down. I already know.”

 

Pearl froze, startled out of her tears. She stared up at Garnet, who took the time to remove her visor before smiling down at her. “I saw this possibility coming,” she explained, brushing her thumb along Pearl’s cheek to dry her tears. “But the odds were so low, I didn’t want to say anything.”

 

“I’m _pregnant_ ,” Pearl whispered, voice hollow. “Garnet, I don’t know what to do—“

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Garnet said, cupping Pearl’s cheek with one hand. “I don’t see any complications in our future.” The relief that swept over Pearl’s face came in a visible wave, and the Fusion smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

Pearl blinked against the sting of drying tears in the hot boiler room, and she reached out to trace Garnet’s cheek with shaking fingers. “You don’t mind?” she asked softly, “I don’t know—I’ve never had one—I didn’t know I even _could_.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Garnet promised, “I’m elated. She’ll be wonderful.”


End file.
